The Night We Fell In Love
by Kizuna31
Summary: Set in the middle of book 5 OOP and writin before any of the rest of the books had come out. A cute missing moment between Ron and Hermione  -  Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is an OLD fic (I mean book 5 had only just come out for pete sake!) that I wrote for a "Ron/Hermione missing moments" contest! It won (yay!) and has been up on for many years...I see it in how young I was but I decided to leave it alone in the transfer ^-^ I really hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters...just the ideas my mind comes up with for them! Love ya JKR!**

**The Night We Fell In Love**

The one night I get to spend maybe by myself and Ron's here Hermione thought angrily one night in the common room. Harry was in detention with Umbridge and Ron... well Ron was in the common room with her...alone in the common room with her. They were just studying it was true but she still had butterflies.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Hmm"

"Can you help me with this?"

"By saying 'help' do you mean 'Let me just copy yours. Cause it'll be quicker' or 'I just need some help'"

"Now Hermione would I ever ask to copy something of yours?"

She chuckled at this. He could be funny when he wasn't too stressed.

"Seriously can you help me... now... I need to go do something"

"What do you keep going to do anyways"

"Just stuff" he answered distractedly. What is he hiding? But she went over to help anyway.

"There done. That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Nope. Thanks. Bye." With that he went up to the boy's dormitory. Well tonight I'm following him. She laughed evilly to herself she was good at sneaking.

She waited right outside the portrait hole so he wouldn't close it on her. There was a shortcut just to the side of it that she hid in... bad choice.

Oh no. He's coming in here he'll kill me if he finds me. She ran a little of the way through the shortcut and found the small alcove that led to an empty space and then a dead end. A person who didn't know what they were doing, like say a 1st year, could get real lost in this particular shortcut. It had taken them a whole afternoon to find where all the little passages led.

Ron went passed her. After he was far enough away, she followed. This was slightly harder than she thought it would be since he kept looking around afraid he would be caught. They still weren't quite out of the shortcut yet, as a matter a fact they were standing at the top of the spiral stairs leading out of it to the 4th floor. Then she saw that he had his broom... HIS BROOM! He was practicing for Quidditch? So he wanted to join. Or she could just be jumping to a big conclusion.

"Ron?"

"HERMIONE!"

"Calm down or you'll wake the whole school" he looked so scared and ...was that embarrassment? Why was he embarrassed to tell her?

"Why do you have your broom?"

"I...I just fancied a walk"

"and you brought your broom...why?"

"I...was going to practice for Quidditch" he said it quietly

"What?" She asked innocently

"I going to practice for Quidditch all right."

"Ron that's wonderful. Why didn't you tell us? I'm sure once..."

"I didn't tell you because you'd laugh"

She stood as though she'd just been slapped in the face 'laugh laugh?' She would never laugh did she sound like she was laughing? Unfortunately she said this out loud as well and quite loudly at that.

"Well it's not that you would I knew you or Harry wouldn't but..."

"But what you just didn't trust us enough to know we wouldn't so you just kept your mouth shut?"

"No I..." he stepped up a step closer to her

"Or what you 'forgot'"

"No I..." He took another step toward her they usually stood right on top of each other in small rows. Usually when only one of them was mad. So Hermione didn't notice him.

"Or..." She stopped as Ron's lips closed over hers.

Well that certainly shut her up. He thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She tasted like strawberries. He felt her tense up at first but slowly she relaxed and, to his delight wrapped her arms around his neck and, kissed back. He wasn't sure exactly why he decided to kiss her now but he did and he liked it...a lot. He wished it would last forever but Hermione pulled her head away then but didn't push out of his grasp. When he looked into those chocolate eyes, he just melted, but his heart broke when he saw tears there.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she laid her head on his chest and started to sob harder. He instinctively tightened his hold on her.

"Shh shh Hermione what's wrong?" he asked again

"I w..was ju..just so m..mean to you" she said

"It's okay. Really. You're right I should've told you and Harry. I was just scared that Fred and George might hear and I know they would've laughed at me."

"Yeah (sniff) but you could have gotten us alone and told us"

"Well I sorta wanted it to be a surprise"

"Oh" she giggled good she's cheering up Ron thought

"I wonder why Harry has to stay so long in detention" Ron said quickly changing the subject. He didn't like seeing her cry. Especially over something stupid that he had done.

"I mean how many lines can she make him write?"

"I don't know. Can I come watch you practice then?"

"Nah. You'd better go and wait for Harry. He'll get suspicious if neither of us are in the common room when he comes back."

"No, he won't. He'll just think I've gone to bed early."

"But what if he gets to come back early? You usually don't go to bed till at least midnight now a days"

"He won't come back early and you know it, Ronald Weasley. You just don't want me to see how badly you fly." She had said this teasingly and he was falling for it.

"I fly very well thank you. You can just come and watch if you..."

"Really! Cool." She smiled innocently and childishly at him and he just melted. How could he say "no"?

"All right. All right. You can come" she giggled happily

Out on the Quidditch field Hermione watch as Ron tried, and failed, to make the Quaffles fly at him. So she went into the broom closet to get a broom. I would help him with the spell but...I think I like this way more. She smiled to herself. Besides that spell is hard to work if you aren't completely focused on it. And how on Earth could she concentrate when Ron was around. When she was still thinking about things she thought she had said she would never think about. Things she had said were too mushy for her to think about. Too stupid. Too girly. Yet here she was. Thinking about how good Ron tasted, like chocolate. She smiled again. That had been her first kiss. How could she not think about it? Especially since it had been from none other than Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley the one with whom she had fought with ever since they had first met that day on the train ride to Hogwarts. Everyone thought that Victor had been her first kiss but, nope, she had told him she was saving it for...someone. When he'd asked who, she had said she wasn't sure so he had just kissed her on the cheek from there on out. Though he wasn't too happy about it.

"HEY HERMIONE, WHERE'D YOU GO?"

"Be right there." She ran out to meet him

"Why do you have a broom?"

"So I can help you." She smiled _Well duh._She thought what else would I be doing?

"Oh...thanks"

"No problem."

"Are you a good shot?"

"Yeah. Pretty good...I guess."

"All right! Come on then." She followed him onto the pitch

"So what do I do?"

"Just throw them at me and I'll try to catch them." He said that didn't sound too hard. Wrong again.

Well she wasn't too bad once she got the hang of throwing the ball and staying on her broom at the same time. Ron thought to himself while they were walking back to the common room.

"Sorry." She said suddenly

"For what?"

"I couldn't have been much help. Almost falling off the broom so many times"

Well that did help my reflexes by, like, a ton but...

"No you were fine, and I saved all the goals you threw."

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry it's not like you're on the team... What's wrong?" she looked pale

"Nothing."

"Were you scared?" she nodded

"I forgot how much I hate flying. It's not the height I don't mind that. It's just I don't feel like there's anything under me."

"Oh. Well then why..." He stopped he had just heard footsteps

"Quick hide Hermione" She did but then he saw that it was Fred and George so he hid too.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Nothing hush" Fred and George went on by and didn't see Ron and Hermione hiding behind the statue Phew. They almost caught me that time.

"Ron someone else is coming." Hermione said

"Stay here if it's a teacher then I'll motion for you to stay down"

"And if it's a student?"

"Then I'll motion for you to stay down"

"Why?"

"Hermione, what would you say if you saw the two of us out here at 1:00 in the morning hiding behind a statue?"

"Oh" Yeah "oh" is right. I thought she was smart. Oh well. He thought to himself. Then he saw who it was.  
>"It's Harry"<p>

"Now what?"

"Just stay there" he edged out a little to make it look as though he was looking to see if someone was gone.

"Ron! What are you doing?"

"Er...nothing. What are you doing?"

"Come on you can tell me. What are you hiding here for?"

"I...I'm hiding from Fred and George if you must know. They just went past with a bunch of first years. I bet they're testing stuff on them again. I mean they can't do it in the common room now can they? Not with Hermione there." Hermione gave him a sharp poke in the ribs. Which he decided to ignore.

"But what have you got your broom for? You haven't been flying have you?"

"I...well...well okay I'll tell you. But don't laugh all right? I..I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor  
>Keeper now I got a decent broom. There...go on...laugh."<p>

"I'm not laughing. It's a brilliant idea. It'll be cool if you get on the team. I've never seen you play Keeper. Are you good?"

"I'm not bad" Hermione maybe but not me.

"Charlie, Fred, and George always made me keep for them when they were training during the holidays."

"So you've been practicing tonight?" Yeah you could say that. He smiled to himself

"Every evening since Tuesday...just on my own." He said rather quicker than he wanted to.

"Though I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at me but it hasn't been easy and I don't know how much use it'll be. Fred and George are going to laugh them selves stupid when I turn up for tryouts. They stopped taking the mickey out of me since I got made a prefect."

"I wish I was going to be there" They started to walk off to the common room Ron gave a glance at Hermione to tell her to stay there and he'd come back for her.

"Yeah they'll do...Harry what's that on the back of your hand!"

"It's just a cut it's nothing it's"

"I thought you said she was giving you lines." He told Ron what had been going on and the nights events fled from his head

"THE OLD HAG. Go to McGonagall say something"

"No. I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got me"

"Got to you? You can't let her get away with this."

"I don't know power McGonagall's got over her."

"Dumbledore then. Tell Dumbledore."

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's got enough on his mind."

"Well I reckon you should." He was interrupted by the Fat Lady as she said

"Are you going to give me the password or will I to stay awake all night waiting for you to finish your conversation?"

They walked into the common room and Ron thought of an excuse to go back to Hermione.

"Oh no I think I dropped my prefect badge! I'll have to go back and get it." Now his prefect badge was in his pocket but he needed an excuse so he used that.

"All right. I would help but I'm beat."

"That's all-right mate I think I know where it is anyway. Go on to bed."

"Thanks. See you in the morning"

"â€˜Night"

He better get here soon Hermione thought angrily I'm getting tired of sitting here

"Hermi you still there?"

"Yeah took you long enough."

"Well Harry didn't take the shortcut and..."

"And?"

"Nothing. Come on." He likes hiding things from me. Oh well.

Once they were back at the common room Hermione made as if to say good night but felt Ron's lips press back over her for a quick goodnight kiss. He whispered something in her ear. He stood back up, ears as red as his hair, smiled sheepishly, and waved, then hurried up the stairs to the boy's dorm. She just stood there, feeling dazed.

"I love you too, Ron." And with that she hurried up to her own dorm for one of the best sleeps she had ever had.

**A/N: I really hope you liked the story! I'm sorry to say it will stay a one-shot but maybe someday I'll get my "Aftermath" story put up on here...haha if I ever finish writing it! Thank you so much for reading! Love you all 3**

**Kizuna31 :3**


End file.
